dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Super Saiyans' Training
たちの |romaji=Saiya-jin-tachi no Shugyō |translated title=The Saiyans' Training |release=March 24, 1992 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1992 #16) |engrelease=April 14, 2004 |saga=Imperfect Cell Saga |episode=147 |previous=Son Goku Awakens |next=Piccolo vs. Android 17 }} たちの |''Saiya-jintachi no Shugyō''|lit. "The Saiyans' Training"}} is the one hundred seventy second chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred sixty-sixth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover features the starting scene of the chapter: Goku, Chi-Chi and Master Roshi at Kame House, discussing the situation. Summary Master Roshi asks Goku if transcending the Super Saiyan state is even possible, and Goku replies that he does not know. He says that he will attempt to by training for one year, leading Master Roshi to ask if they have a year. Goku says that he knows a place where he can get a year's worth of training in one day, and asks Chi-Chi if he can bring Gohan. She says that her initial reaction would be an emphatic no, but that trying to stop Goku is pointless. After having Goku agree to make Gohan as strong as possible and get a job after the conflict is over, Chi-Chi lets Goku go. He teleports away to the airplane carrying the other Z Fighters. The group is overjoyed to see him, but Goku tells them that he cannot beat the androids or Cell the way that he is now. He then says that he will train with Gohan for a year in one day, and Piccolo realizes that he is referencing the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo then notes that Goku could barely stand a month in the chamber in his youth, but Goku simply says that he will take Vegeta and Future Trunks as well. Krillin asks if he is scared or excited that their new foes are stronger than Frieza, and Goku replies that he is both. He and Gohan then teleport away to where Vegeta and Future Trunks are training. They see Future Trunks sitting while Vegeta stands alone on a ledge. Future Trunks says that his father will not train with him, and views him as a mistake, and his simply stood on the ledge for the past three days. Goku approaches Vegeta, who tells him to get lost. Goku tells him about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Vegeta agrees to go in with Future Trunks as long as they can use it first. Goku readily agrees. Meanwhile, the androids arrive at Goku's House, only to find it deserted. Android 17 asks Android 16 if he knows where they might be, and Android 16 replies that Goku will either be at Capsule Corporation or at Kame House, and gives their locations. The trio decide to head to Kame House, the closer of the two. On the Lookout, Mr. Popo takes the Z Fighters to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta asks Goku why he suggested this to him as well, as killing Goku is his eventual plan. Goku says that they cannot defeat their current enemies alone, and Vegeta says that Goku might regret this later. Vegeta and Future Future Trunks enter the chamber, and Future Trunks immediately notes that the room is hot, with thin air and high gravity. He is taken aback by the room's vast amount of sheer nothingness, and says that it would drive anyone insane. Vegeta says that the room is perfect, and Future Trunks wonders if he can stand a year alone with his father. Meanwhile, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Krillin have still not managed to find Cell, and Piccolo says that they may need Goku and Vegeta to transcend the Super Saiyan state and work together. The next day, Piccolo watches the news of Cell's attacks on TV while the others sleep. Just then, he senses something outside, and sees the trio of androids standing outside Kame House. Android 16 states that Goku is not there. Piccolo wakes up the others, and Android 17 asks where Goku is, saying that he will make them talk if necessary. Piccolo says he wants to see Android 17 try, and points out an uninhabited island nearby where they can fight. After telling the others to stay there, he and the androids fly over. Krillin hopes Piccolo can hold out until the first two Saiyans return, while Piccolo tells Android 17 he will not go down so easy this time. Appearances Characters *Goku *Piccolo *Krillin *Gohan *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Future Trunks *Vegeta *Chi-Chi *Master Roshi *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Mr. Popo *Cell (on television) Locations *Kame House *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Goku's House Objects *Airplane Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters